


Starlight

by SunlightOnTop



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (Not the main characters), Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Felix, Boy wearing skirt, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit sexual jokes, F/M, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puking once, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soulmate Goals, Soulmate Jilix, Throuple, everyone is whipped for felix, platonic though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTop/pseuds/SunlightOnTop
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin never expect to come back from his school exchange and see his whole life turning upside down by the presence of a new boy. But is that really a problem or just the beginning of a new story?//EDITED// 27.09.2020
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 39
Kudos: 145





	1. Meeting with stardust

Hyunjin groans, hiding his pretty face a bit more into his scarf, sleepy eyes ready to close for another little nap, still not used to the difference between England and Korea.

He's waiting dumbly in front of his high school, having the idea to surprise his friends but he's way too tired and he regrets it. He was here too early and he didn’t know what he could do to really “surprise” them. Really, he should have thought more of it before heading to school when he could go only two days later.

Hyunjin had the opportunity to go to England for four months. It was a school exchange and he took the chance to work on his lame English. And also forget his ex-boyfriend who destroyed him more than anything.

He lets out a long sigh escaping his mouth, his brain still in a sleepy state. He should have thought twice before going there.

“Jinnie? What are you doing here?” The Hwang Prince jumps, putting a hand on his heart to add a dramatic effect, crunching his eyes and nose, whining cutely to show his distress.

In front of him stood Kim Seungmin, his best friend. The chestnut boy is looking at him, a little bit surprised but his face didn't show many emotions. The younger boy just snorts at Hyunjin's dramatic ass. He's not called a Drama King for nothing after all.

“Miiiiinie, don’t do this to me, you know I’m scared easily!” His best friend gives him a stern look, rolling his eyes.

“You're here for what? Two seconds and I’m already not missing your drama king side…” The beautiful chestnut boy sighs.

Seungmin rolls up his eyes before opening slightly his arms, a sort of invitation for Hyunjin. And he doesn’t lose his time, nuzzling perfectly into the last 2000 liner of their group. He really misses his best friend during those four long months.

“You missed my drama king side…” Hyunjin mumbles quietly, closing a bit his eyes, smelling the sweet scent of Seungmin. “What about the others?”

“Already inside, dummy. This is too cold for us to stand in front of the school. We're always in front of our lockers”.

Really, why did he decide it was a good idea to go to school today when his poor brain is already a mess? He groans once more, looking at his best friend with a little pout. The look that Seungmin gives him is a bit worried and it takes him aback.

“Okay. What happened?” A bad feeling begins to make its way on his stomach, not liking this look and what it could mean.

“Well. Some things have changed since you were gone.”

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟

“So you're telling me a boy came only one week after I was gone, being an Australian from Sydney, and also Korean so he befriended Channie-Hyung who adopted him right away? And then he made him meet all of our friends, Jisungie having found a liking to him, Min-hyung has a soft spot for him? When it takes us an age to make him like us? Don’t tell me Binnie-hyung is in love!” The last part was sarcastic, because Hyunjin knows Changbin likes him.

“Well. Jinnie.” Seungmin stops in his walking, looking him dead in the eyes, a bit too serious for Hyunjin’s liking. "They have been together for 2 months now.”

Hyunjin nearly falls on the ground, looking with big surprised eyes at his best friend. It's a joke, right? A boy took away Changbin from him? Ok, they were not together but everyone knows they have something on.

They were glued to the hips since they met, and almost ready to jump into the couple thing. And now someone decided to break that? Who is the boy? Hyunjin is angry now, he doesn’t like change. He doesn’t like it at all. Because deep inside he feels rejected and it brings back horrible memories.

Now he’s scared because he knows well how it will turn. Every boyfriend of Changbin hated him. Because he's too close to him, too handsome, too nice, he's an attention whore. He doesn’t want to live this again, because it will hurt him and hurt Changbin too, once he will realize someone had hurt Hyunjin.

“Jin-ah, it’s different, this time.” Hyunjin still doesn’t talk, looking dumbly at his best friend. “They're in love and Lix… Lix is something else. Really, he's a good one, a really good one. You’ll be surprised.”

“So, do you like him?” Hyunjin asks, not really angry at him, more curious. He always trusts Seungmin.

“Honestly, yes. I was cautious at first he’s so… nice? And angelic? You will know what I mean once you’ll see him.” Seungmin makes a movement of his hand, before looking again at Hyunjin. “It’s going to be okay, Jin. We're here, you know that? No one will hurt you.”

Hyunjin takes the hand of his best friend, squeezing it a bit and tries to smile in the hope to reassure Seungmin. But honestly, he needed to reassure himself.

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟

He was not surprised to receive long hugs and big smiles from Chan and Jisung, the two boys teasing him about his English. Even after four months it's still a disaster, a bit better but still not good enough to have a full conversation.

He blends perfectly with them and it feels like home to share the news as their group of eight. No one talks about "Lix" and he's glad of it.

Jeongin jumped on his back, Minho pated him on the back and wish him a good return. He nearly wanted to cry because he missed his friends so much.

“Jinnie? You're here?” He turns his face to the surprised voice of Changbin, grinning and jumping into his arms.

The older boy doesn’t lose time to hug him tightly, excitement in his voice. He misses those arms the most, he will not lie. He takes time to look properly at him, being a bit shocked by the slight change. Changbin has still dark hair but his face is chubbier, he seems to have taken more weight and to be healthier.

He's way more built than last time and it kind of looks hot. Well, Changbin always looks hot for him. He has this glint in his eyes, the one where you could see something change. At least, the new boy has the decency to make him happy.

“So… I heard you found a new boyfriend?” His voice sounds a bit harsh and he knows it but he just can’t say it in another way. Changbin only smiles at him, nodding.

“I found a boyfriend, yeah.” Hyunjin frowns at the soft tone and soft smile. He really didn’t like this new boy.

Changbin rests on the locker, and soon they change subjects talking about Hyunjin and his return. Nothing has really changed, it makes the bad feeling cool down, at least for now. Because soon enough, they hear commotion and turn their head to the sound of people.

Hyunjin arches a brow, seeing a boy a bit shorter than him with soft blond hair and bright eyes, walking casually into a dark hoodie who seems to be a bit short around his stomach, exposing the soft and firm skin and showing how thin the boy is. But not thin in an unhealthy way.

The hoodie is nothing compared to the dark skirt the boy is wearing. It shows perfectly how nice his legs are, especially his thighs. Firm and powerful thighs. He has black socks, giving a more feminine look to his legs and Hyunjin just wants to ask “why ?”. This boy is just fucking cute.

Well, if he wasn't dragging a boy by his neck. A boy way much bigger than him. The soft boy literally throws the other guy on the ground, in front of another one. He puts his feet on the boy's chest, smirking in a dark way.

“So, now that I show you how a boy could wear a skirt and still beat your ass, apologize. Now.”

Hyunjin's eyes grew bigger, blinking to process what had just happened. Did this boy, who looks like an angel, just throw a boy way much bigger on the ground and talk with this deep voice? Oh shit.

“Damn, he really did it... “ Hyunjin looks at Chan who seems to have a worried look on his face.

He's lost now, looking at the boy and then Chan. The boy finishes what he needs to do. Once he apologized to one of their classmates, the boy steps away from him, making a move of hand to dismiss him. It makes the boy on the ground running and the blond to roll deep his eyes before he begins to walk in their direction. Wait. Why is he walking to them?

“Baby boy… Did you really wear this? When you hate being cold?” Hyunjin's mouth hangs open, looking at Changbin then the boy. Ok this boy is the one he doesn't like? Damn.

Observing him better, he knows why they like him. He's cute, really cute and he couldn’t deny it. But still, he doesn’t like him. He’s too much, shows too much of himself to people, seems too confident. It makes him scared. And this boy couldn’t be that nice, not when he’ll see the relationship Changbin and him share. And it makes him more afraid... He's tired of people not liking him. 

“I know, but I just couldn’t let this happen.” The boy is way much softer, a little smile on his cherry lips.

“Damn Lix, you're hot in a skirt.” Minho looks at him from head to toes, before turning to Jisung with a very specific grin.

“In your dreams, Bae.” Jisung gives him a glare, before helping "Lix" to adjust his skirt.

Changbin laughs, rolling up his eyes. Once Jisung finished to help the blond cutie, Changbin takes the boy in his arms, putting his hands on the his hips, looking at him with those deep and loving eyes.

“You're hot in a skirt, baby.”

“Thank you, baby.” They shared a soft smile before kissing, making Hyunjin look somewhere else.

He wants to rip them both. He rolls up his eyes, sensing the glare of his best friends on him. Seungmin seems to send him signal to cool it down. But he's too scared and he prefers to use his favorite coping mechanism, acting cold and distant. 

“Lix. I need to present you to someone.” Hyunjin wants to roll his eyes once more but he represses himself to do it. “Lix, this is Hyunjin. You know the boy I talked about? He’s a 2000 liner too. Jinnie, meets Felix, my lover.”

The word lover hurts him more than what he thought. He looks at Felix, glaring at him at first, trying to force a smile. Felix only looks at him with a neutral face.

Okay. He's ready to be screamed at since they talked about him, so he knows that Felix knows. But he only suppresses a surprised sound once he feels a delicate and small hand touching his cheek, looking right into the eyes of Felix.

“They said you're beautiful and handsome but it’s a lie.” He saw it coming, he's ready to be dragged out. And also for the boy to get out of their way, because no one will accept Hyunjin being attacked. “You look… ethereal.”

He didn’t expect Felix to use that word to describe him. And for the first time, he really looks at Felix and damn. The boy is _really_ beautiful. And he never realized those eyes are that... unique.

He has deep and big hazel eyes with golden sparkles in it. It almost looks like there is a little bit of stars dust into those orbs. He has one of those soft smiles and he seems to breathe calmness, softness, sincerity and it touches him.

Looking at those stars makes him losing his breath, getting caught into the galaxy that is Felix and he knows why everyone loves him. The touch didn’t last long, the boy is soon enough back in Changbin’s arms.

Hyunjin decides that he doesn’t hate the boy. Because it’s _not_ possible. But he doesn’t like him either for sure. He’s prepared for him to turn mean to one point. It always turns like this. That's why he's so wary of a new person. So he will stay on his guard. Even if those eyes look at him with so much softness that it turns his head and heart upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖


	2. Starlight

Hyunjin has a hard time to adapt to the presence of Lee Felix. He was everywhere, every time, with everyone. He could have one moment with each of his friends, even having a triple date with Seungmin and Jisung as the triple 2000 liners, but it was not enough for him.

Felix is nice to him. He smile softly and tries to initiate small talk. Hyunjin does his best and he could, in fact, talk to the boy without looking like he wants to kill him. It's good right?

It's complicated to look at Changbin and Felix interactions. Because they're all over each other, not in a gross way, but in a very in lovinh way and it makes him remember that he can't have Changbin anymore. He never saw him this happy and peaceful.

When he's looking at Felix, it's like the boy is holding the world. And when Felix looks at Changbin, it feels the same. It’s the first time that Changbin seems to have found someone able to give him as much love as he deserves. And it's bitter, for Hyunjin, he's just feeling so jealous and so scared. What if he definitely loses Changbin?

Objectively Felix is a nice boy. He's nice, sweet, kind and charming. It's just that Hyunjin is scared. Scared that his friends will replace him with someone better. And God, Felix seems to be better than him in every point. It's just his lack of confidence that is speaking. He knows his friends aren't like that. But he just couldn't stop being scared and insecure.

Everything is even more complicated for him because his fucking ex-boyfriend made his apparition again. He was dropping school at the beginning of the year, until Hyunjin went to England. And then, this fucker, decided to come back again and wants to have Hyunjin back.

Luckily for him, he has amazing friends ready to fight and beat the boy for him. But he's a bit too proud and he doesn't want to make them worry too much. That’s why he tried to avoid his ex and any conversation about him.

To be honest, Hyunjin is more worried to look dumb and useless. One of the many things his ex called him. Yeah, he was in an abusive relationship with a total asshole. Changbin definitely saved him from that boy, alongside Seungmin. And he could never be that happy to have them by his side.

Still, those hurtful words kept lingering on his mind and it seems to get worse since Felix came. Like right now, his brain is full of bad things and hurtful words. He was feeling tired already and had asked to get out of class, thanks to the Universe no one of his friends shared this class with him.

He's walking casually in the corridor until he sees his ex-boyfriend. Then it goes like a roller coaster. A deep anxious feeling makes its way on his stomach, his heart beats in an abnormal way and his head is spinning.

He rushes to the bathroom, tears already falling down his cheeks. He never felt like this. He's afraid to die, right now, it feels horrible. He's losing control and he's all alone. He keeps shaking violently, sobbing to himself and he begins to not breathe properly, panicking even more. What is happening?

“Hey, look at me.” A cool hand found his forehead, making him closing his eyes. The touch is comforting and sweet. “Starlight. Look at me, please, you can do it.” He opens his eyes, founding hazel orbs and stars dust, still unable to breathe, his vision getting blurry. “You got this. It’s going to be okay Starlight. Here. I’m taking your hand.” Felix interlaces their fingers, pressing softly the skin. “Okay now focus on me and breathe, slowly. Inspired.” Felix inspired slowly and Hyunjin tried to do the same, but failed. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, you can do it Starlight. You can do it, don’t worry. Inspired.” They both inspired, Hyunjin squeezing the hand hard. “Exhale.” _Exhale_. “Inspired.” _Inspired_. “Exhale.” _Exhaled_. “You got this Starlight. You got this, keep going.”

Felix had moved to the ground next to him since the beginning, he puts his hand on his arm and strokes it slowly. His eyes are soft and peaceful. Hyunjin can feel the panic decrease slowly. He's able to breathe properly now but he feels a strange feeling in his stomach. A strange and unpleasant feeling.

“...I think I’m going to be sick.” A wave of nausea hit him hard and soon enough he rushes to the toilet bowl and emptied his whole breakfast.

He struggles, still a bit shaken up by the whole thing that had happened. His stomach is clenching painfully. He has new tears on his cheeks and a new lump in his throat. He feels disgusting and he just pities himself so much. Damn, Felix must think that he's stupid.

A warm hand strokes his back and it brings him a comforting feeling. The gesture keeps going until he calms down. He feels tired but better now. Felix helps him to move against the wall, shoulder against shoulder. His movements are so gentle and sweet, Hyunjin feels safe enough to close his eyes, trying to take deep breaths again.

Felix is still by his side, not talking or moving and… it feels so right? It’s the first time that he has the feeling of someone being _here_. Listening deeply to his silence, respecting his needs. Comforting and warm presence. Once he’s ready, he opens his eyes slowly, turning his head to look at Felix.

The blond boy has his eyes fixing on a point in the ground, his hands in his hoodie. He just realizes how different he's from the skirt incident. He wears nice jeans, showing again how firm and nice his legs are, a pastel blue shirt a bit too short showing again his nice stomach and a sort of crop/top hoodie with cat ears. He looks extremely cute like this.

“Feel better?” Felix seems to have felt his stare because he looks at him now, smiling softly.

“Yeah… thank you.” He just can’t be cold or not thankful, he’s too tired to control his emotions, smiling in return. “Do… Do you know...?”

“What had happened? Yeah.” Felix smiles softly at him, taking his hand again. “It was a panic attack.”

“...Did Changbin told you what happened between us?” It's impulsive, but he feels like he needs to be sure, before talking. He didn’t want to cause any misunderstanding, even if he doesn’t like Felix.

“Yeah. He told me how close the two of you are, how you're his first. And how you were nearly a couple.” His voice and eyes are still soft, it amazes Hyunjin. It seems to be the last string he needs, to just… talk freely.

“I had a boyfriend before. A very bad one. The kind of boy you with who you fall in love deeply and who knows how to manipulate. I was in love, I was stupid… I wanted to be loved, more like that. He was abusive. He beat me, nearly raped me, and used me like I was his toy. He called me by names, he degraded me, he broke me. Changbin was the one to save me from him, and now he’s still in our school and I just… he was in the corridor. And I’m fucking scared… pitiful right?” He chuckles sadly, feeling overly stupid right now.

“Starlight…” Hearing this again makes his heart melt, the nickname is so beautiful, emotions tighten around his throat. “You're not pitiful. Please, don’t think that you are. I’m really sorry to hear what you have been through. No one deserves to fall on an asshole like him. No one. You're pretty courageous, to be honest, because you get out of this relationship. Even if it was hard. You should be proud of yourself. Because you need a lot of strength to escape those people.”

“But… Felix. Look at me… I’m so scared... I’m just a whole burden not able to… to fight and to confront him…” Unshed tears appears again, his lips shaking.

He looks desperately into these hazel eyes, like he's waiting for something. A small hand takes his cheek and it looks like the first time they talked. Looking again, he loses himself into this galaxy of stars dust. Felix looks firmly at him, gaze much stronger than before.

“You're not, Hyunjin. You're not a burden at all. You make people happy, you make all of the boys happy and without you, it will not be Stray Kids, like Channie-hyung calls us. Did you hear me? You have the right to be scared. He's fucking dangerous and he hurt you. He used you, he manipulated you and you need time to heal. Take your time, we’ll be by your side to protect you. Because friends protect their loved ones. Now, can you stand up? We’ll make you drink a bit, Starlight.”

Hyunjin is crying again. More of emotion than sadness. He feels comforted, he feels supported, he even feels loved. He just nods, going on his feet and processes to clean himself, helped by Felix. He just can’t say that this boy is bad, it’s the opposite. Hyunjin appreciates him, it’s undeniable.

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟

The two of them get out of the bathroom, walking silently next to each other. Felix is not that tall and it’s even cuter now, the way he looks with his fake cat ears on his hood. He surprises himself to laugh at the view, making Felix blink before he gives him a blinding smile. Woah, it looks like the Sun has appeared on Felix's face, it's blinding... 

“It’s the first time that I made you laugh!” Felix seems like a happy child right now, beaming around him.

“Why are you so happy?” His smile is contagious.

“Because I love your laugh, it’s cute. You're actually really cute when you're smiling and laughing.” Hyunjin's cheeks turns pink, because the only one who told him this was Changbin and it always caught him off guard.

“Hwang Hyunjin.”

They both turn to the voice, Hyunjin freezing completely once he sees his ex-boyfriend standing beside him. Hard and cold stare, bad, very bad and mean grin on his lips. He’s so dangerous, Hyunjin could feel it in his core and he’s so afraid right now. He could feel another panic attack coming.

“Are you really going to not talk? Tsk…” His ex-boyfriend rolls up his eyes, looking angrily at him. 

“Are you really going to bother us?” Felix takes a step in front of him, hiding him from his ex-boyfriend.

“Who the fuck are you little shit?” His ex-boyfriend groans, Hyunjin begins to be even more afraid because Felix stands no chance against him.

“Sorry, you were talking about yourself?” The cocky smile and unbothered eyes are something to see on Felix. “Look Darling, you should actually shut up and get out of my view. Go found your friends, the rats and dirt 'kay?”

“I’m going to shut your pretty mouth little shit!” Hyunjin's eyes grow big, he doesn’t want Felix to be hurt but he’s completely frozen.

“Oh try me boy.” Felix laughs loudly, walking to Hyunjin's ex with confidence.

His ex-boyfriend tries to punch Felix but the smaller boy is faster and punches him in the stomach, gripping his hair and his arms, bending him and making him scream in pain. His arms seem to be unlocked now, beside his back. Hyunjin would been scared for him if he's not an asshole who deserves to be put into place. He's lowkey impressed by Felix strenght. 

“Pff, you're ridiculous and pretty stupid… Damn, you make me lose time. Look, it's about time to have a real conversation.” Felix throws the boy on the ground, stepping his feet on the other chest, bending slightly and inclined his head sweetly to the side. “I’ll tell you once. Try to talk to Hyunjin one more time and I’m going to fuck you badly honey… really badly. If you're wise, you know you should shut your nasty mouth and run into your mother's legs like the good little pup you're okay? But try to talk, try a bit and I can swear you will regret being born. I’ll make you pay so much and for so long that you will only remember my face. Approach Hyunjin, talk to him, think of him and I’m going to end you. Now get out of my way, fucker.”

He presses his feet once more on the chest of his ex, before letting him go. The boy runs without asking for his rest. Hyunjin looks dumbly at Felix, still a bit shaken up by the scene. His legs want to give up and he’s nearly falling. Felix caught him before holding him into his arms.

“Lix… you… Oh my god. I’m so sorry… I’m so weak…” Tears are going to fall soon, but the same gentle hand than before is wiping gently his eyes.

“You know… someone told me, one day, that being hurt and scared is not being weak. It’s being human. And even the strongest person ever can feel scared or hurt.”

“Seems to be a nice person…” He tries a smile, rethinking the word. Human. He's also human.

“Very good one…” Felix's eyes seem to light off for a second as he thinks before lighting up again. “Don’t thank me, Okay? Now go. It’s lunch. I promise Ji' to wait for him.”

“ 'Kay…” Hyunjin nods, squeezing Felix's hand as a silent thanks. “Lix… why do you know how to defend yourself this easily?”

“Oh Starlight…” Felix's hand found its way on his cheek again, stroking slowly the skin with a deep and nostalgic look in these hazel orbs. “You don’t wanna know… Go sit next to Binnie. I know you need him. I’m going now, see you!”

Like Felix entered the bathroom without him noticing, he's gone in a second. Hyunjin feels confused, being overly and deeply lost into the Galaxy of constellations that is Lee Felix. Something more deep seems to have happened between them and he can’t tell what it is. But the boy is way too nice and sweet. It makes him weak. And he just realizes again… He called him Starlight once more. And it's making his heart-melting deliciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... We can say Felix is the cutest little angel ever right? I love the way he takes care of Hyunjin. And how I turn Hyunjin into a melting little prince. He's sensitive, but I always picture him like that. He's not bad at all, he begins to put aside his worries!
> 
> I made the choice to not give a name to Hyunjin's ex. I didn't want to put a face on it tbh, but you can just imagine your ex if it could help? I don't know, aha!
> 
> Mysterious Felix right...? 
> 
> Love on you 💖


	3. Galaxy of freckles

When you know your friends for a long time the advantage is that you don’t have to talk for them to see when something is wrong. They will know you enough to shut up or ask questions.

That’s why Hyunjin is glad to have his friends by his side. Changbin just looked at him, arched a brow, and then opened his arms, letting him sank into this comfort embrace.

No one asked, no one said anything to him. Hyunjin just glued his whole body to Changbin and he asked himself how Felix had guessed that he needed that?

The blond boy is sitting to the opposite of them, between Chan and Jisung, chatting animatedly with their favorite squirrel. The two boys seem to be really close, sharing whispers and light touch.

Felix radiates energy and happiness. It brings a bit of joy in Hyunjin. He sighs a bit, feeling much calmer than earlier, nuzzling against Changbin's shoulder.

“Binnie-hyung…” The older only makes a noise signaling he's listening, taking a bit more of his lunch into his mouth. “What did you love first about Lix?”

“Lix?” Changbin smiles a bit, hearing his best friend using a nickname for his lover after all this time. “Well… I saw him from afar but the first thing I caught up was his freckles.”

“What?” Hyunjin straightens up from his spot, looking at Changbin with a frown. “He has freckles?”

“You never saw? Oh wait.” The dark-haired boy frowns too, looking at Felix across the table. “Hey, baby boy, did you put bb cream again?”

Felix turns his eyes to Changbin, surprise showing into these beautiful orbs, and Hyunjin really wants to look at them for eternity. The blond boy does a little pout, inclining his face to the side in a cute way. Love is running in these galaxies.

“Maybe?” Felix flutters his eyelashes with so much innocence that it melts Hyunjin's weak heart.

“Baby boy…” Changbin's tone is half-amused, half-scolding.

“You're too whipped for his freckles.” Minho sends a smirk at Changbin, arching a brow into the process.

“Like you're better Min-Hyung. You're whipped for the Jeekies. And for a skirt you will never see.” Felix answers sneakily, getting a high five from the said Jisung, the both of them sharing a smile.

“Okay, you win baby.” Since when Minho calls someone else baby? “But we all love to see your freckles.”

“True baby bro.” Chan turns to Felix, giving him a tissue with a knowing smile.

Felix takes the tissue, rolling up his eyes, and wipped the bb cream letting another set of constellations appear on his face. Hyunjin's heart is melting, almost painfully, because Felix is such a beautiful person and he seems to not be human.

Like he's a sort of star falling into the Earth, stars dust on him, on his eyes, on his cheeks. He sees them talking and laughing, but he's only able to see Felix shining and he knows Changbin is doing the same.

Maybe the Universe gets a liking for them and decided to send this boy to make them happy? This morning Hyunjin has abandoned his _“I don’t like him”_ because you just can’t. Not when the boy is as pure, sincere, comprehensive as Lee Felix.

He was the one telling him to glued his boyfriend, to let him have this comfort without asking for anything. He was the one to be here when he needed the most. He was the one being here in a way that no one ever crossed with Hyunjin. The first one to see through his fear. No, he couldn’t not like this beautiful and incredible freckled boy.

“And you? What did you see first?” The question disturbs him, Hyunjin nimbles at his lips, sending a look at Changbin.

“His legs.” His cheeks grow pink when Changbin arches a brow. “And when I saw his face, his eyes. It’s… you know.”

“Sometimes, I think Felix is a Galaxy Stealer and when he looks at people in their eyes he steals their souls from the world and brings them to his galaxy.”

“Pretty accurate.” They both shared a laugh and Hyunjin is finally able to tell him what had happened earlier.

Changbin kept a neutral face but Hyunjin knows that he’ll just go and beat his ex-boyfriend. Hyunjin asked him to not do it, he doesn’t want Changbin to be hurt or for his ex-boyfriend to try something else again.

Changbin agreed with a lot of puppy eyes. It's not like the older boy has his word to say. He needs to respect the decision of his best friends. After all, Felix had beaten up Hyunjin's ex, it's a sort of win. God, the dark-haired boy is so proud of his boyfriend.

Just before going to their afternoon classes Changbin waits for Felix, still holding Hyunjin by his waist. The freckled boy moves to his boyfriend like he knew what he needs, pressing his body against the older, lips melting against one another and Hyunjin found this beautiful.

Changbin's arm holds Felix firmly, the other one still wrapped around Hyunjin’s waist. Once they stopped the kiss, Changbin shared with him a long look. Felix only smiles, pecking his lips once more.

“Need to head to class with Ji’. See you later, Baby.” He then turns his beautiful hazel eyes to him, smiling. “Take care of you, Starlight.”

Like the last time, he has already disappeared, melting into Jisung’s body. The two walking at the same pace, hand in hand. Hyunjin is lost once more when he realizes the nickname that Felix used.

“Starlight?” Changbin asks, a confused look in his eyes.

Hyunjin only shakes his head, not knowing how to answer. The older let go with a shrug and brings Hyunjin to his classes.

Hyunjin’s day ends without much trouble. The boy went to sleep with a peacefulness that he misses, knowing he could count on everyone. And that he has a new friend by his side, full of stars and sweetness.

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟

The next day is confusing for Hyunjin. Something seems completely odd and he couldn’t put his finger on it until lunch. His ex-boyfriend is not showing which is good, and everyone is around their table, like usual.

Hyunjin is glued to Seungmin, sharing a quiet story about their English teacher. The Hwang Prince is laughing loudly, way happier than yesterday.

He wanted to meet Felix's eyes because he remembered the younger loves his laugh. But it never happened and then he understood. Everything seems off because Lee Felix _is_ off.

He's with them, in a black fur coat, his eyes looking at nothing, playing with his food. Changbin is wrapped around him and continues to chat with others but he seems to pay more attention to Felix.

The most scary thing is that Felix's eyes are not shining. Hazel eyes seem to have lost their stars and it makes Hyunjin uneasy and anxious.

Their eyes finally meet at one point and Felix tilts his head, with a confused smile. Hyunjin asks him without talking “ _Are you okay ?_ ”. The freckled boy gives him a tender smile as an answer, not telling yes or no. It seems like Hyunjin will not know. But he will not push the boy.

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟

  
  
After this day, Lee Felix didn’t go to school for three consecutive days. Changbin answered the worried questions and glances by smiling, telling them he's just sick. And if no one believed him, no one asked more.

But Hyunjin kept asking himself if Lee Felix is not a human too, and has his own fears and scars. Until he realizes.

He realizes that someone able to shine this bright must have seen the deepest darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is whipped for Lee Felix, it's not a news anymore!  
> We see a bit more the Hyunbin's dynamic, their shared whippeness for Felix too hehe...  
> We're going into serious topics after this chapter, be prepared uwu.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter!
> 
> Love on you 💖


	4. Sparkles of stars

Changbin opens the door of his flat with a long sigh, being worn out by the long day he just had at school. Thankfully for him, he's alone. Well not really.

His parents bought him this flat to be able to study since they live too far from his school. Felix is in his flat most of the time, like now. And Changbin only wants to cuddle his boyfriend to death, not having him by his side was a torture.

“Baby boy… Are you here?” Changbin whines, waiting for the muffled sound of his boyfriend's voice.

“TV.” The voice is deep and a bit more awake than the past few days, a good sign.

Changbin moves to the living room, leaving his coat on the floor, hands having mess up with his dark hair. He lets himself fall on the couch, wrapping his arms around his boy, nuzzling his neck and breathing his wonderful scent.

“Damn. I can’t do this again. I missed you too much.”

“Been only a few hours baby…” The little laugh makes his heart melt, feeling small hands petting his hair. “I missed you too…”

“How are you feeling?” Changbin moves to stand between the nice legs of his boyfriend, looking at him in the eyes, happy to see a tiny bit of sparkle in them.

“Better…” Cherry lips let escape a sigh. “I’ll be able to go back to school Monday.”

“And what about the party tomorrow? If you don’t feel okay we can say no.” Changbin will not make his boy go to a party if he doesn’t want to.

“Certainly not. Hyunjin is going to be there, he needs to have you. I don’t feel okay knowing his ex will surely be there, and he’s too pretty for not being hit on.”

“Damn. You know him well already.” Changbin laughs, feeling his heart ready to melt into candy because of his boyfriend.

No one understands the bond Hyunjin and him share. All of his past lovers were jealous and egoistic. Felix is not like them. Felix is caring and makes him happy, like no one ever did. Changbin will never lose Lee Felix, he needs this boy in his life for eternity.

“Binnie…” Their eyes meet, soft hazel eyes sending a loving message. “We need to make sure he’s safe.”

“Love of my life… you need to think of you in this story. You know that? If you're not feeling well, I’m not going. And I can invite Hyunjin over.” Felix laughs, taking the face of his boyfriend into his hands, looking with so much love and adoration into these brown eyes.

“Seo Changbin… you're the most wonderful human on this planet and I’m totally and irrevocably in love with you.”

“Oh shit.” Small tears are going to appear into Changbin's eyes, a beautiful smile on his lips. “Lee Felix, you're the most beautiful human on this planet and I’m going to die because of my love for you.”

“Oh damn, are we gone?” Says dramatically Felix, laughing a bit more to their weird antics.

“Yep and I don’t regret it.” He kisses his boy, a long and loving kiss.

It makes them melt into each other, to the point where their kiss transforms into something hotter and needier. It’s not helping that Felix is only into one of Changbin's shirts. The older boy stops the kiss, panting already, and looks into the beautiful eyes of his boy.

“Are you sure baby?”

“Sure. Need you…” His needy voice and eyes make him melt more. “Mark me, everywhere. I need to feel you…”

Changbin complains, making his boyfriend moaned and screamed his name the whole night, paying double attention to him. He decided to be gentle and sweet, making love to him like he deserves.

Changbin is glad to have met Felix because he's sure he's the love of his life and he could not have asked for a better person by his side. The boy may have a hard past with lots of scars but most of them are closed and repaired by Changbin.

But they all have their histories and Felix must be his only medicine. Because Changbin feels loved like he never was. No one is able to bring him what Felix brings. And for that, he will always thank the Universe to have put his freckle star on his path.

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟 

“Oh shit this party is hot!”

“Han Jisung stops drinking right away, you're drunk!”

“Lie! I’m not drinking!”

“Please he doesn’t need a drink to be stupid.”

“Kim Seungmin don't use this word to talk of your brother!”

“Oi stop it with the whole brother thing. It makes me his brother too and I’m not fucking my brother.”

“No Minho, you're supposed to be the uncle.”

“Even worst, this is disgusting!”

Changbin is laughing hard at the interaction of his lovely circle of friends. He has one of his arms around the shoulder of his boyfriend who's still a bit silent. Felix is looking at the mess of people, arms folding into his chest.

His hair is a bit pushed back, still fluffy and hot. He's not wearing makeup on his freckles but had put on some gloss and eyeshadow making his eyes even more beautiful. He's also wearing one of those silk shirts that exposes too much collarbone and chest. He also has a beautiful red choker on his neck and leather pants.

“You okay baby?” Hazel's eyes turn to him, with a little smile and a nod. Felix seems to search for something in the crowd of people. “Okay, what is bothering you?”

“Starlight.” The nickname makes him confused for a second, until he remembered hearing it before.

“What about Jinnie?”

“I can’t see him.” Felix meets his eyes, before frowning a bit and moving slightly, ready to find him.

“Wait, baby, you're still anxious, don’t go…”

“It’s okay Binnie. I’m just going to found him.” Like always, Lee Felix didn’t wait for an answer, making his way in the mass of people.

Changbin begins to worry. He's afraid to let Felix go alone. What if his boy begins to not feel well? He takes his phone sending a message to Felix, to be sure the boy calls him if something happens.

He answered positively. Now Changbin just has to be patient and to be sure that no one of his friends will do something stupid. 

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟

Felix groans from irritation, not founding Hyunjin. Where did the boy decide to go? He takes a long time in the living room, not seeing his friend dancing.

After what seems an eternity, he decided to head up to the stairs, founding people making out or being sick. Really, parties are useless most of the time.

He begins to hurry, feeling more anxious and he needs to be sure to control his breathing, not wanting to make a panic attack. The one he experienced had been very violent, and even if he’s able to go through it he needs to be in a calm environment.

Opening rooms after rooms his feeling begins to get worse. Where is Hyunjin? He could feel his muscles tense already. At the last door, he could hear some protestation, making him frown and he knows already that he will not like it.

Even more when he heard Hyunjin’s voice. He opens the door in a hurry, seeing Hyunjin getting pinned into a bed, an unknown man trying to force his way on him.

“Dammit is that a fucking joke?” Felix is already walking to the man, pushing him violently to the ground. His anxiousness is already rocking through his brain but he needs to push it aside. “Okay now the two of us will have a discussion about consent sly fucker.”

The discussion is more Felix punching fists into the boy's face and body, making his own hands bloody. He stopped only when Hyunjin called his name. The poor rat had already passed out.

Felix turns to the beautiful boy, meeting hurt, scared, and needy eyes. Hyunjin needs to be held and reassure, not to see him punching someone else.

The blond boy rushes to him, holding the boy into his arms but he needs to hurry and call Changbin. His own anxious mind is fuzzing. He also knows that Hyunjin needs Changbin. And thankfully, the older boy is already here, having waited too much and decided to search for them.

“Oh my god what had happened?!” He seems to be panicked for a second, meeting the eyes of the two other boys.

“Binnie…” The tears and weak voice of Hyunjin break Changbin's heart and he just loses all of his control, rushing to him and taking him into a hug, whispering sweet words.

Felix feels too much, like he’s an intruder. So he found the courage to stand up. “I’m going to let you talk privately baby…” Changbin shares a thankful look and smile at him, letting Felix go outside the room. 

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟

“Shit, shit, shit…” Felix needs to rush outside, feeling this ugly and scaring feeling of anxiety creeping into his body and mind.

It’s trying to suffocate him, to make him unable to move and to think. Felix tears off his neck the choker, trying to take a gulp of breath but he can’t. Once he reaches the door of the mansion he pushes it, nearly falling on the ground.

He needs to find somewhere to hide. Car? No he’s going to suffocate. Ground. He needs to found the ground.

The grass is nice, soft, stars are shining. The air is fucking cold and freezes his bones but he doesn’t care. He let himself fall into the ground, on his back, looking right at the sky and he lets go.

He screams. Hard. Because his panic attacks are not really nice. It burns him from the inside. It’s like his whole body is combusting, his lungs are not able to function. He breathes slowly, it’s not like he doesn’t have the habit to take care of it.

But every time, he has this impression to die, and it’s horrible. He’s hugging himself, hot tears streaming his face and the pain is so unbearable that he knows he will pass out. The only thing that he knows before seeing black is that he feels cold, so cold.

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟

Waking up is not the most difficult part. Felix is not even fazed by it. The most difficult part for him is the feeling of loneliness, of coldness. Like he’s numb. Where is the sunshine boy?

Felix knows himself. He worked on him and his demons are not really demons anymore. He deals with it, he worked so hard to get out of them. But sometimes, when he’s feeling down, when feeling and life are too much for him, bad memories are coming back.

He learned to deal with it, to not let this win over him. Not when he found a stable life again after all the mess he went through. Maybe he should take a little trip to the nice little home who smells like roses and sunshine?

_You're not weak Felix. You're human, and humans suffer and cry. They fear, they scream, they break down and they overcome it. Sometimes you need to have help and it’s not a weakness. You're only human._

Yeah, he's human and he still needs a bit of help. His crisis increased and maybe it was a sign for him to take more time for himself. For the moment he will put this aside, he just wants to go home and cuddle Changbin in their bed.

Damn, if Changbin sees his state he will freak out. He groans at this though, standing onto shaking legs and making his way to the mansion, deciding to go to the balcony. He can’t enter the house again.

He can see his friends joking and laughing. Hyunjin and Changbin are there too. The Hwang prince seems to be better, still the mark of tears on his cheeks. Changbin held him firmly and he’s not ready to let go.

Felix feels alone like this. He's not able to move, looking at them with tenderness and sadness. They're in love too, why couldn’t they work through it? It’s not like Felix will try to change something.

Lee Felix is too free and independent to keep someone by his side. He frowns at his own though, realizing he's still afraid of people in some way. Yeah, he really needs to go to his house of roses and sunshine.

He let himself slide against the wall, exhaustion getting a toll on him. Unshed tears on his eyes, as bad and wrong feelings come again.

**Rejected**.

Lie.

 **Unloved**.

Lie.

 **Useless**.

Lie.

**You will always be alone. No one will ever love you. You are useless. You should have d-...**

He punches the ground, trying to suppress those bad thoughts. They always come when he’s in a bad state. Just another sign showing he needs to take time for himself.

He knows well that it's just his mind trying to deal with his traumatic past. It’s normal to feel like this, to think like this at first. But he needs to talk about it, and to work on these feelings. He knows it. He will do it.

“Lixie? I was wondering where you were.” Jisung gives him a worried glance, a jacket on his hands. Felix is unable to answer, or to tell him something. He knows his eyes are still full of tears. “It’s okay, Lixie.” Jisung sits next to him and takes him into his arms putting the jacket around him. “It’s okay, I’m here. I felt that something was wrong.”

“How?” It was only a small whisper.

“I don’t know.” They both look at each other, trying to understand but shake off their wondering, opting to cuddle.

A sort of calmness washes over Felix and he feels like he’s able to breathe again. Jisung relaxes against him too, and the two of them are lost and confused.

They shared another look, a long look where lots of things seem to happen. And in one movement, they both stand, holding hands and get out of this mansion.

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟

“Someone saw Lix?” Changbin's heart is beating fast. He can’t found his boyfriend and it’s making him anxious as fuck.

“He’s gone with Ji.” Minho says, already falling asleep against Chan’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Ji sent me a message. They're in his dorm. It seems like Felix and he need to talk about something. He asked you to not worry, Lix wants you to keep an eye on Hyunjin. Bring him home."

“Why is he so nice…” Changbin's eyes grow bigger when Hyunjin begins to cry.

Chan and Minho look at him too, without understanding. Seungmin rushes to Hyunjin, holding him. Changbin feels bad for a lot of things. He just hopes nothing too bad had happened to Felix.

What if the boy is not feeling well? Damn. Changbin suppresses the need to go and get Felix. If he needed him, he would have called. He trusts Felix.

If he"s with Jisung, it's because he needed it. He's losing his mind tonight, a bad feeling in his tummy.

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟 

“One day a boy named Lee Felix was born. He was the middle child of a family of five. Two sisters. One dad. One mom. Five years of peacefulness. Until a bad accident happened and the whole family died. Well, except for Lee Felix. He was brought to a hospital where he was told his whole family had died and he was the only one to survive. The little Lee Felix felt bad, felt guilty. Why was he the only one to survive? He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t. God should have taken his soul. Not his loved ones. Lee Felix was sent to an orphan and was beaten by boys every day. They told him he was the reason for his family's death. That he shouldn’t have lived. Lee Felix was alone. Lee Felix was broken. Lee Felix had already given up on life. Lee Felix, at the age of fourteen, did his first suicide attempt. And his last. He was sent to a clinic, where he met someone who was there to help teenagers. It was one of those who gave their time freely to take care of people like him. Broken people. This person took him to the aquarium to their first meeting.”

“Ok babe why are you explaining it like this?”

“Shut up, it’s more fun.”

“Ok let me get my popcorn.”

“Why are you knowing perfectly when saying those things?”

“Do you think I know? Nope. Now continue babe.”

“So, this person took him to the aquarium and she shared what had happened in her life. And Lee Felix saw sincerity and maybe something strange too, something who let him trust this person. And Lee Felix talked. He talked, and cried, and screamed and shared his pain, his scars. And the person held him, listened to him, and confronted him. Confronted him to himself and convinced him to talk to a professional. So Lee Felix decided to talk to the psychologist of the clinic. And Lee Felix was confronted with himself for the first time and he broke down. Because he was so fucking afraid of this broken little boy inside him, who only wanted to be heard and loved. And after time and time, Lee Felix let the little boy talk, let his deep though outside of his world. And Lee Felix learned how to love himself, to accept himself, to move on. Because Lee Felix learned how to defend himself, how to hurt others for not dying. Because Lee Felix wanted to live, even if life was horrible for him. That’s why Lee Felix is too strong and can beat people. Lee Felix is still scared and needs time to fully love himself but he’s better and nothing could happen to him. His only enemy is himself. But Lee Felix wants to love his bad self, because it’s still him and he deserves love. So, here he is, talking to you and trying to understand why you're the first one outside his person to know his full story when even his boyfriend only heard a bit of it.”

“You know what, maybe we're connected to each other. The Universe made us like a match and it’s why we feel at ease and could know what is happening inside the other head? After all, Han Jisung found something peaceful into Lee Felix.”

“Lee Felix found something peaceful in Han Jisung too, to be honest. And maybe you're right. Maybe we're a sort of… of match? Match made by Heaven?”

“We’ll find it tomorrow. Now, since I can proudly say that you're the cheese to my cheesecake, let me tell you that you need to call your safe person babe.”

“Okay babe.” Felix takes his phone, still facing Jisung, the both of them are on his bed, in pajamas, and holding hands.

It’s been a long time since he didn’t dial the familiar number and his heart is doing something painful. Yeah, he needs to do it. He waits, hoping for an answer but gets nothing until the last second.

_“Hello…?”_

“Hi… It’s me… I’m sorry to disturb you, I know you were sleeping, but I really need to see you? Do you think you could come…?”

_“… Sure. I’ll be there only in the morning. But I’m coming...”_

Hand in hand with Jisung, facing the boy, listening to this soft and familiar voice, Felix feels like everything is going to be okay.

“Thank you… Noona.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Lixie whole story uh, sorry to go hard on him but I tend to do that with my bias XD  
> New dynamic for Jilix, God I love their relationship?????  
> News characters are coming in the next chapter, be ready for some fun! 
> 
> Thank you to have read this chapter!
> 
> Love on you 💖


	5. Sweetness and Sunshine

“Really guys, I didn’t ask for all of you to stay here…” It was still early, around seven in the morning. 

Changbin had stopped hoping to sleep, too stressed and afraid of what could have happened to his boyfriend. Felix didn’t answer his messages, nor Jisung. The last news about them was the message Jisung sent to Minho, telling him they were in Jisung's flat. 

To his surprise all of his friends decided to go to his flat to not let him wait alone. Hyunjin had slept in his bed. The whole night was too tiring for him. He hugged Felix's pillow, it made Changbin laugh. At least, he was reassured about Hyunjin's state. 

Chan is sitting on one of his chairs, having taken a shower earlier. Him and Jisung are frequent visitors so they have some clothes and stuff on his home. He's currently working on his computer, surely about another track. His brown hair is messy and curly, his face tired. 

“Yeah but it’s better if you're not alone, plus we’ll be here when Lix and Ji will come. Cuddle session.” 

“Yeah, it will be good for making you sleep.” The tone of Minho is serious. The older puts a mug of hot tea on the table next to Chan, looking at him with a pointed look. “You should try to sleep a bit more, Bin.”

“Hyung can’t sleep without Lix.” Seungmin mumbles, still laying on the couch, sleepy eyes and arms full. 

Jeongin had decided to sleep on the chestnut boy, his face hiding completely into Seungmin’s neck. Changbin asks for himself when the two of them will get together.

“I can sleep without… well yeah, you are right.” He's too tired to argue, sighing loudly and sitting on the ground, looking at Minho who's looking at his phone, thinking. “You okay Min?” 

“I’m just realizing how much I miss Ji. I’m definitely way too much whipped.” He seems to realize what he said, sending a glare to every awake and conscious person. “If someone told him this, I’m cutting his balls.” 

“It’s not like he’s not aware…” Chan gives him a pointed look, arching a brow in the process and puts a blanket on Jeongin and Seungmin. Both of them have gone into dreamland. Lucky. “Ah, must be nice to be young and in love…” adds teasingly Chan, sipping his tea.

They fell into silence for a bit of time, each of them founding something to do. It’s quite peaceful for a bit, until they heard the front door unlocking and small whispers. Changbin is the first one to stand, waiting to see the form of his boyfriend appearing. 

“Woah it seems like we have the public waiting for us!” Jisung seems dead tired and more than awake at the same time. 

His blue hair is falling into his forehead cutely, seems like he took a shower earlier. His or Minho’s hoodie is a bit too big for him. He’s hand in hand with Felix, who seems in the same state as him. Fluffy blond hair as soft and cute as ever, his head loose against Jisung’s shoulder, eyes half-open and a big pout on his cherry lips. He wears his favorite black fur coat. 

“Damn I was so fucking afraid…” Minho mumbles, the first one to react, opening his arms to let Jisung sink in it, bringing a sleepy Felix into the hug. It’s not like it disturbs Minho who gladly put his arm around Felix to maintain him against Jisung.

“Lix… baby… are you okay?” Changbin looks worryingly at his boyfriend, deciding to talk after being frozen for too long. 

“As okay as someone who did a panic attack and a sleepless night could be…” Jisung answers for him, a protective arm around Felix, his head hanging on Minho’s chest, nuzzling against his own boyfriend. Since when Jisung and Felix grew this close? 

“What?!” Changbin rushes to Felix, grabbing him from MinSung's embrace, holding him firmly into his arms. “Why didn’t you call me baby boy? What happened? Oh my god I’m so sorry Felix…” Changbin could feel his tears burning his eyes.

“Ji…” Felix whines at the loss of Jisung’s warmness, before opening a bit more his eyes and blinking, seeing the state of his boyfriend. “Oh Binnie…” He exhales loudly, shaking his head. “I needed time… it was better to not have you, sorry. Just… realize something about… you know…” 

Changbin nods, understands the undertone of _I needed time to process something about my past that suddenly blew off in my face_. However, he couldn’t stop the frown from appearing on his face.

“Okay but why Jisung was with you?” Felix pouts again, shaking slowly his head as an answer.

“Well… we're still lost about the whole situation but we must have found that the two of us are destined together.” Minho and Changbin shared a shocked and hurtful look, not understanding the meaning besides those words.

“Babe, you should be precise that we're platonically destined to each other.” Jisung has wrapped tightly his arms around his boyfriend to prevent him from leaving him. 

“Oh damn true sorry Min-Hyung, sorry baby…” Felix let a long and tired smile appear on his lips, letting his head meet the shoulder of Changbin. “Long night… wait.” He looks up suddenly, searching for something with his eyes, big hazel orbs open this time. “Where is Hyunjin?”

“I’m here…” They all turn to see Hyunjin, just in front of the room's door, hair a bit messy and sleepy eyes, holding Felix's pillow in his hands. “Where were you? I was so afraid…” The whiny tone and the worried eyes make Felix blush. 

“Aigo… look at you…” Felix abandons Changbin, looking closely at Hyunjin, who looks at him with unshed tears. “Starlight, why are you looking at me like that…?”

Felix needs to hold his surprise when Hyunjin lets the pillow fall and hugs him close. The blond boy tries to pat reassuringly his friend's back, smiling softly at the expression of worry from Hyunjin.

“Stop being all emotional guys…” Minho's voice is softer, looking with a lot of tender to his friends.

“Aigo, what a night and a morning… must be time to go back to sleep, no?” Chan only waited for Jisung and Felix to come and be sure all of them were safe.

“Sure. Want a ride?” Minho is already taking his coat with him, Jisung still in his arms.

“Stay guys… I have enough places.” 

“Well actually Binnie I asked someone to…” Felix is cut by a loud bang on the door and voices outside his flat. 

Changbin frowns, not waiting for someone and not aware of Felix having a friend outside their own circle. Felix tries to detach himself from Hyunjin but the taller boy isn't able to let go of the blond boy.

“OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” Changbin nearly jumps at the high voice, recognizing a girl and looks at Felix dumbly. 

Chan decides to move, being the only one able to keep his mind awake. Not even a minute after, a little blonde girl barged in the flat, dark brown eyes almost glaring. Her dark coat is a bit too long and adds more to her small size. She seems to search for something, until she locks eyes with hazel one and rushes to him, pushing without ceremony or delicateness Hyunjin, hugging Felix close.

“Precious! I told you it was not an obligation to barge in like this…” Chan comes back with a small brunet in a red coat.

Her eyes seem a bit sleepy but they kept a glint of smartness into those beautiful blue orbs. She seems way much calmer than the other one, keeping her hands into her pockets. 

“Lovely, you know me and my love for this little shit of an Angel.” The blonde one grumbles, still holding firmly Felix against her. “Send me calmness through the bond please?”

“Oh my god, babe…” The sleepy voice of Jisung is heard, the boy has found the courage to stand up. “Your person looks like a lion mum…”

“Holy Pink? Is that Changbin?” Changbin arches a brow at that, looking at Felix and then the blonde girl rather angrily. 

“I don’t think so Precious. Lixie told us that someone in his friends' circle is looking like a squirrel… not his boyfriend.” 

“Then let me marry him he’s so fucking cute, oh my gooood Lixie your friends are so handsome and cute!” 

“Noona!” Felix seems to have found his mind again, laughing loudly at her antics, unshed tears in his eyes. “I missed you…”

“Oh my god Lixie don’t.” The brunet bit her lips, looking at the blonde girl who's on the verge of tears too.

“...Lovely, come here I need your support.” 

Soon enough the three of them are hugging closely, while all of the boys are lost and confused. But no one dares to talk, even Hyunjin who's still waiting angrily to have his dose of Lee Felix.

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟

“Okay so, Cutie pie and Kitten are together. The cute Little Fox and the Puppy are soon to be together, and oh my god they're still sleeping? Oh my pink they're cute. Then your boyfriend is this hot and cute Baby Binnie, I approve. Seo Changbin, hurt my boy and I will kill you. And then you have found a hot Daddy… I mean dad who is also an Aussie boy. And you meet one of the most beautiful people in the world, the cute Little Baby Prince?” 

After this emotional meeting, they all gathered into the kitchen. Except for Jeongin and Seungmin who were still asleep. Felix explained to them who the two girls are and now Changbin is a bit stressed. He knows how important they are to Felix, like his family. So he doesn’t want to disappoint anyone. 

“Yeah… Noona you should stop giving surnames to everyone…” Felix laughs again, still not having let go of the blonde girl's hand. 

"What? It’s easier like this.” She gives him a blinding smile, before looking at the boys and holding with her other hand the brunet’s one. “Nice to meet you. I’m Reira, a friend of Felix from his old hometown. I’m the same age as Kitten. I met Lix… into a program. I’m his noona, his mom, his best friend, call me like you want to. And this wonderful person next to me is Lovely, my one and only dear in this world.” She finishes her speech with a beautiful and sunny smile. Changbin could see how Chan seems to be very attentive to her talking, frowning a bit. 

“My real name is Mae, but Precious called me Lovely all the time.” The brunet smiles too, sharing a knowing look with her...?

“It’s been a long time since the two of you are together?” Asks casually Minho, smirking at them. 

“You're so cute together!” Jisung adds, always finding a cute couple no matter what.  
  


Lovely and Precious shared a look, before Felix burst into laughter, making Hyunjin looks at him like he's the most beautiful human being. Changbin could only agree, to be honest. He pats his lover’s back. 

“Baby. Why are you laughing?” Felix glues himself to him, calming a bit and shakes his head

“It’s because they're not in a relationship! Noona is in love with dick and Mae-noona loves girls!” 

He laughs again while the rest of the boys seem to be extremely shy and sorry. Reira makes a move of her hand, with a cute smile. 

“Nah don’t worry, it can happen. Not a problem. To be honest we're not simple friends, we're soulmates.” 

“Soulmate?” Jisung looks at them, their hands, then his eyes seem to glow in the same way Felix’s ones are glistening right now. 

The two boys shared a look, before getting on their feets and rushing to each other's arms. “WE'RE SOULMATE!” 

“Holy shit Lovely we found another pair!” Reira shakes her soulmate, pointing at Felix and Jisung with a large grin.  
  


Mae only laughs and nods at her soulmate. The rest of the boys are a bit lost and confused but decided to not search for more.

“So... “ Chan begins, giving his most sweet smile. “You love boys and you're single?” Changbin chokes on his drink while Minho laughs loudly.

“Damn Chan-Hyung, you're not subtle at all…” Minho whippes the tears from his eyes. “Remember Lix told her she likes dicks.” 

“I like your cocky attitude.” Reira plants her eyes into Minho’s one, pouting slightly. “Plus you're handsome, a shame a boy like you loves dicks too. But for Ji’s ass I think I can understand.” 

“It’s not only my attitude that is cocky…” Answers smartly Minho, smiling knowingly, loving to make people shy.

“Oh I’m sure of it boy, but sorry I prefer big hot daddy than a little boy.” She gives him a sweet smile, looking at him from head to toe. “Same with dick. So, for answering your question Chris… Yeah, I’m single.” Chan only nods, hiding himself, getting overly embarrassed by Minho's attitude. 

“Oh my God and he’s playing shy and all when I’m sure he has a fucking daddy kink in bed…” Minho laughs again. 

“Oh shit I think the two of us will make great friends…” Reira nods at him, before looking at Lix with a more serious look. 

“Okay so… I really want to talk to you Angel but you seem to need sleep... so.” She folds her arms into her chest. “You and your boyfriend, go to sleep. Right now.” Changbin obeys, only wanting to cuddle his boyfriend. “Same for Cutie pie and Kitten. Couch. Now.” She then turns to Chan, with a smirk. “Hey hot boy, wanna have a conversion around a hot chocolate?” 

“I’m supposed to be the one flirting…” Chan mumbles, getting two mugs and nods, with a soft smile. “I think you will have to go on my lap if you wanna sit.” 

“Or I can ride your laps.” They could hear Minho's laughter from the couch, making Chan's cheeks turn pink again. 

Hyunjin has lost his last courage, sleeping like a dead body just against Jeongin, while Mae takes place on the table with Reira and Chan. 

Changbin doesn’t care at all about the whole situation, still confused and lost about everything but it seems better once he holds Felix against him, listening to the peaceful sleepy breath of his boyfriend.  
  


He could still learn more about what happened last night once Felix will be ready. Because having to ask Reira and Mae to come means that something big must have happened. But what? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> It's chill right? Aha, and here comes the two fictional characters!  
> I hope you liked it, thank you to have read this chapter!
> 
> Love on u 💖


	6. Princess of sparkles

He's feeling a bit numb and lost once he opens his eyes, not remembering where he's, and what he's doing here. He furrows his eyebrows, trying to get his mind into a working process. 

He could only see a bit of the light coming from the window, but he's not able to say if it's still morning or the afternoon. He must have slept a bit because he feels way much better than before. Well, when you had a panic attack without much sleep you can quite feel worse. 

Thanks to his soulmate, he had the opportunity to have taken a shower before going to Changbin’s flat. He only sees now his boyfriend, who tries to make only one with him, being glued to his whole body. Felix let out a little chuckle, not wanting to wake up Changbin. 

He hears light noises into the back of the flat, surely his noonas and his other friends. If they're still here. He tries to decide if he wants to sleep more until his door opens lightly, a small head showing. 

“Oh... Are you awake? Noona wanted to see you, she will go soon…” Hyunjin whispers very quietly, surely to not disturb Changbin.

Felix only nods to the taller boy, getting himself out of the arms of his boyfriend walking softly on the floor. He stops once he's in front of Hyunjin, blinking slowly and tilting his head, with a small smile. 

“You need to move if you want to let me pass…?” Hyunjin’s pretty cheeks turn pink and he moves quickly to the side, letting the small frame of Felix going outside the room. 

Felix smiles softly, seeing his Noona with her warm and black coat, looking at her phone. Once she looks up, she smiles warmly at him, dark brown eyes shining a bit. 

He understands the message behind, taking his coat with him. He’s stopped by the warm hand of Hyunjin on his shoulder, turning a bit to see the worried glance of the taller boy. 

“You… You will come back… right?” He doesn’t know why Hyunjin seems so afraid at the moment. 

It’s not like they're close, or friends for a long time. So why has he this urge to be sure that Felix will come back? Even with those questions, Felix can only smile warmly to him. He let his baby hand joining Hyunjin’s one.

“Don’t worry. I’m here.” It seems to be the right word to reassure the Hwang Prince. 

Both of them share a sort of understanding look, something special and unique. No one adds anything, Hyunjin letting go Felix and his Noona outside. 

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟 

Felix and his noona are walking side by side, feeling the cool air on their skin. Just being with her makes him feel lighter and better. His whole discussion with Jisung yesterday helped quite a lot, if he's honest. 

The silence between the two of them is not a problem, it’s light. Everything is light actually and it feels so right. It’s only after a long time that Felix feels the need to talk. 

“It’s been a week since it’s hell… I don’t know why but it happened after helping Hyunjin with his own panic attack. He… he asked me why I was able to defend myself. And I just… kinda realize how my life was. And how hard it was to accept it and sharing. I didn’t even share it with Changbin. Can you believe it?” He sighs for himself. “I feel so bad, Noona. I’m not able to tell them, and it makes me feel so bad. It’s like I can’t accept my past. It's still there, the lingering feeling of fear… and I felt it even more yesterday night. It was like my brain kept making me think how replaceable I am. It’s like I don’t want to let people come too close to me? I don’t want to feel like someone is my world… whereas I let Changbin be so close to me. And now Jisung. I feel like I can trust him. Damn I even told him my whole story? Shit, this is a mess Noona…” 

“Well… at least, you're able to take a step back and to look at yourself, this is good Lix. I’m really proud of you.” She squeezes his hand, and his heart melts a bit. “I think of it just as another step. It’s not like it’s easy to accept and go through your traumatic life. You already did a lot by accepting yourself, accepting to live and stop feeling guilty. Your mind needs to process that it’s okay to love other people, to want them close. To be with people. You will not lose everyone around you, you know that right?”

“Yeah but I never thought of that… because I let you and Mae-noona enter my life… why can’t I do the same with others?” He mumbles the last part, his throat feeling a bit tight 

“Hum… I think it’s because Lovely and I were here when you were at your worst. We saw things that no one will ever see, we help you to accept who you are and you just… grew up with us. Other people are strangers to your past. They see what you are today. And even if the you from today is the you from yesterday, they don’t see all the suffering and all the work you did. It’s not easy to let new people enter your life because this means you will have to share some things about you. And some things are still hurtful and scary Angel. However… you did it with Jisung. Okay, this is not the same, and it’s quite exceptional since it’s your soulmate. But try to see this as a first step, Lix. And just take your time. Changbin seems to treat you well, he will not ask too much. And if he did, you just have to tell him you're not ready. And if he loves you, he will not push it. Remember that Lovely and I are still ready to drive to save your ass.” 

“I know noona… I know…” He couldn’t stop the little laugh to escape his mouth, feeling less breathless. He feels reassured too, after this whole discussion. “So… in conclusion, I had a bad week and needed time to process everything. I need time to let people enter my life, I need to wait until I’m ready. And I’m strong and courageous.” 

“Yep, agree to 100% Angel. And you're surely in love with the beautiful prince.” Felix chokes on his saliva, stopping his movements to look at his Noona.

“Oh no. We're not going there. Let me time to process things _step_ by _step_.” His heart races a bit at the lingering thought in his head.

“Sure Angel, at least you're able to not deny it. I think you will soon have another boyfriend.” She snickers at this, rolling up her eyes. “And me, still single…”

“Well, not for long. I mean… Channie-hyung and you get closer right?” He playfully teases her, smiling a lot. 

“Oooh, I educated you well. Look at you, teasing your Noona as a revenge. But yeah, we got closer. I even exchanged numbers with him.” 

They continue to talk, laughing and sharing good memories. Felix needs to thank Jisung later to have convinced him to call her. He really needed to hear that coming from his family, and he feels ready to affront life once more.

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟

Hyunjin watches Changbin clean his flat, still on the couch with Felix's pillow. He doesn’t know why but he misses the younger a lot, he just wants to cuddle him and to sleep. But he will need to go home soon, his mother and his father will be worried. He sighs a bit at that, pouting. 

“Why are you doing this face Jinnie? He will come back soon.” Changbin chuckles, abandoning his cleaning to sit next to him. 

“Soon is long…” His Hyung arches a brow before laughing loudly at his answer. 

“Woah. I never expected you to like him this much. Well… it’s not like someone normal can't like Felix…” Hyunjin’s own smile grows wider once he sees the one on Changbin’s lips. It’s like the jealousy he felt the first time he saw Felix is gone. 

“He's too good for this world, you know it very well. Good job to have snatched him by the way…” 

“Thank you.” They stay silent for a bit, the both of them into their own world. Until Changbin touches Hyunjin’s knee. “Mind me to tell me how you get so close to him…?” 

“Oh.” Hyunjin blinks and pouts a bit, trying to figure out how to turn his emotions into words. 

Because even if he wants to explain how he suddenly developed a soft spot for the blond boy, he was unable to say how . It was always here, but he just hides it between jealousy and hatred. 

“I think… I think he just gives me the feeling of being _here_. Being able to see things I never told, without judging. He didn’t try to help me either. I mean… he did, but he was not invasive? Everyone tries to resolve my problems. And him… he’s just _here_. He’s here, and he waits, he listens. He gives me space and protects me at the same time? I don’t know. It’s very strange.” 

“Well… He gives that feeling. No one ever makes me as happy as him. I know it can sound mean to others because, for example, I like you Jinnie. You make me happy…”

“But not happy like Lix is able to. Don’t worry Hyung, because I understand.” Hyunjin sends him a warm smile. “I understand perfectly, because no one makes me feel like that, other than Felix.” 

They both smile and it feels good to be able to talk with your best friends and crush like this. It’s not like it’s a secret between them or Felix. Maybe this is why everything seems so easy and so right? 

There no secrets, other than personal ones if you talk about Felix, between them. No one is trying to hide their feelings. And Hyunjin is so glad for it. To be accepted, to not have to be scared to show affection. Because Felix knows and Felix just gives a warm and reassuring embrace everytime. He's not judging, he's not upset and it just feels good.

“I see that the two of you are lost into a deep conversation?” They both jump at the teasing voice of Felix’s Noona. 

Felix is just behind her and giggles giving them his so beautiful and shining eye smile. Hyunjin’s heart is doing looping right now. Finally, the stars are in his eyes again and it looks like an explosion of stardust. 

“Mae-noona told us that she's waiting in her car. She went not long ago…” Changbin mumbles shyly, sending a little smile.

“I know. I mean, I feel it. Whatever… I’ll go. Need a ride back home baby prince?” Hyunjin’s cheeks feel hot. He’s not used to so much warmness and attention by new people. But it’s not really a surprise, it’s Felix’s Noona. 

“I… Yeah, it would be great.” He sends her a cute smile and she only giggles, hugging Felix and whispering words into his ears.

“Well, I’m going to see how Lovely is doing. Come when you feel like it baby prince, but not too late?” She didn’t really wait for an answer, taking her own bag and going outside. 

“Well… I think I will follow.” 

“Sure Jinnie.” Changbin and him shared a smile, Felix looking at his phone. The boy frowns, laughing bitterly. 

“Wait a bit… I have a message from an unpleasant rat.” He mumbles, going in between them to show the message in question. 

It was a text from Hyunjin’s ex and he feels overly disgusted. He insulted Felix, trying to degrade him because of his feminine look and kept telling nasty things. Hyunjin wants to cry when he reads all of this. 

It’s not okay, people shouldn’t be insulted because of his own history. Hyunjin couldn’t believe his own eyes when he saw that his ex basically defy Felix, like last time was not enough for him? 

“Lix… I… I’m so sorry…” Hyunjin is feeling bad right now, even when Changbin wraps his arms around his waist. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault Jinnie. I’m going to kick his ass to try to get to my boyfriend…” Groans Changbin. 

“I’m sorry?” Felix’s arches one of his eyebrows, eyes sharp. “He wants to beat _me_. No one is going to kick his ass, I’m the one who will do it. I don’t need someone to protect me.” The sharpness and coldness of his ton and face make Hyunjin scared for a second. He can also feels Changbin’s tense around him. “...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound mean…” Felix softens again, and sighed, nuzzling against the both of them. “I didn’t want to sound harsh. Thank you, Baby, but I’m going to defend myself. Come with me if you want?”

“...Okay. I just want to be sure that no one will hurt you…” Changbin’s gaze is soft and full of love. It makes Hyunjin feel giddy, because he found this cute, even in those circumstances. And it gives him courage. 

“I want to be there too.” The both of them turn their gazes to him, and he feels small under their protective eyes. 

Changbin seems ready to be opposed but Felix holds his hand and shakes his head, looking again to Hyunjin with much more softness into these galaxy orbs.

“Starlight…” Here comes the surname who cuts all blood into his legs. “You know that your ex is going to be harsh? He will insult you of a slut, of an attention whore, he will attack you and hurt you. He will tell you how stupid you are, and how you deserve nothing. You know that?”

Hyunjin is a bit surprised. Every time someone was using those words he would feel bad and horrible. Even when it was for telling him that _“you're not a slut”_. And there, Lee Felix comes and Hyunjin feels calm and protected. These words aren't hurting him. For the first time in his life, he's not scared.

“But it’s not true. I'm not.” Changbin literally jumps on him, holding him. 

“Holy shit, I waited so long for you to say that!” The excited tone and happiness make him feel giddier. 

“Well…” Felix holds a sort of proudness into his hazel orbs, holding with gentleness Hyunjin’s cheek. “Starlight, you're ready. One more question… Do you trust me?” 

For the first time in his whole life, Hwang Hyunjin doesn’t hesitate one second to answer a question. 

“Yes.” 

🌟 ✨ 🌟 🌟 ✨ 🌟 

Hyunjin is nervous. It's lunchtime and it's the moment where his ex and Felix will be confronted. They both agreed to meet around the lockers. 

His ex wanted public. Hyunjin really thinks it’s stupid of him, he will be humiliated by Felix in front of everyone. Still, he feels a bit scared, his boldness from yesterday vanished. But he trusts Felix and no one of them, except his asshole of ex, will be hurt. 

“Where is Lixie?” Seungmin is sitting on the floor, next to him, reading a book but stops, looking at the time. 

Changbin is just in front of them, standing like a bodyguard. The reason? To not let his ex near Hyunjin. 

“I think he’s with Ji. They needed to do something before…” Hyunjin pouts. 

He really wants this to be finished and soon. Seungmin pats his knee, making a sign to Chan and Jeongin who make their way to them. Minho comes not long ago with an excited smile. And now they're waiting patiently. 

“I see that the little shit is not here? Too scared?” And here comes the total asshole, looking too cocky for his own good. 

“You really think he wouldn't make you wait? You really don’t know him…” Says smartly Seungmin, rolling up his eyes. 

“Bitches, get out of our way, a princess is coming!” They all turn their heads to see a very proud Jisung, pushing people with a cocky smile. 

“You were not obligated to say that, babe…” Hyunjin’s mouth falls on the floor, looking completely stunned by Felix's appearance. 

His blond angel is just the cutest little fairy ever on this earth. His hair seems soft, his beautiful hazel eyes are even more deep with the makeup. His pink lips scream to be kissed right now. He wears a small pink hoodie, which looks much like a cropped one showing a bit of his firm stomach and _that_ waist...

And… another skirt. A pink one, way much shorter, to the hidden pleasure of Hyunjin. He could die for these beautiful legs in high white socks. This Felix looks ethereal, like always, but also extremely soft and cute. And not able to fight anyone, but it's just an appearance.

“Is that… a joke?” His ex clearly mocks Felix here and it’s not a surprise, knowing him. “You're really here, showing everyone how weak you are?”

“Well, I thought how much fun it could be to kick your ass in a skirt. To humiliate you and also to show how stereotypes are wrong. I can wear cute things, still beat your useless ass and be a man. A reminder to everyone, you know?”

“All of it for _him_?” His ex makes a disgusting face, looking at Hyunjin. Woah, since when it didn’t hurt him like he was thinking it would?

“What for me?” The boldness comes once more, Hyunjin furrowing his eyebrows. “Why have _you_ the right to see Lix in such clothes? What a shame.” 

Felix laughs cutely, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin and it makes him feel soft. Not the right moment. 

“You see? He’s not yours anymore. He never was. Hwang Hyunjin is his own person and you will never touch him anymore. And you will never be able to do this…” Hyunjin's brain decided to stop functioning right away 

Like it was planned, Felix goes on his tip-toes, planting a sweet kiss on his lips and he could swear he's sent to heaven. Thankfully for him, the wall is just behind him and he let himself lean on it, allowing Felix to go back on his feet. And also giving him the possibility to get closer. 

The younger found his place in between his legs and Hyunjin really asks the Universe _why_ because it's not the moment to get hard. It's very difficult because Felix is a fucking good kisser. The kiss is still sweet but way much deeper.

Felix even let his tongue caress Hyunjin’s lips, which makes him open his mouth for more. His hands fall on his hips, a bit to close off his ass, bringing him closer to him. Once Felix stops the kiss and turns to his ex, Hyunjin feels ready to fall on his butt if it’s not for Changbin who helps him to get on his feet. 

“That was hot.” Hyunjin glares at him, not understanding how the fuck he can be so chill. “What? it’s true. I’m fucking him in the bathroom right after…” Hyunjin’s cheeks turn bright red after this.

“Come here little shit, I'm going to fuck you out?” Groans angrily his ex. It only makes Felix laugh loudly before the boy sways his hips to the boy and begins to fight. 

“COME ON BABE, MAKE HIM CRY.” Minho needs to hold Jisung to calm him down, being a bit amused by the whole situation. 

Hyunjin is still shocked by how good Felix is at fighting. His ex has no chance and he's humiliated in front of everyone. Felix even kicked him in his private part, making him cry and fall on the floor. 

“Okay. Now you will listen to me. I warned you once. Go near Jinnie, talk to him, think of him and you can say goodbye to your life. Now insult me like you want. Do you think I care about the opinion of your pathetic person? Go back to rat and dirt, you don’t even deserve to breathe. You disgust me, poor fucker.” He puts his feet on his ex's chest, smiling softly at him. “Must be horrible for you to be proved wrong by a boy in a skirt? Learn. Asshole.” 

A lot of people begin to clap for Felix, which makes his cheeks turn pink. And he’s going back to his cute and soft self. Hyunjin is still completely worn out by this hot make-out session, looking dumbly at his ex on the floor. 

He just pictures Seungmin shushing everyone, because the principal will soon be here. But with the way Felix looks, innocent and pure, he will have no problem. Felix is already in his boyfriend's arms, looking all soft and in love, whispering sweet words. Seungmin pats Hyunjin’s on the back, with a teasing smile.

“Go back to earth boy.” He glares at his best friend, groaning and tries to go back to his feet by himself. Felix caught up his eyes, and he sent him a blinding smile, throwing himself on his arms. 

“I’m proud of you Starlight.” He whispers slowly into his ear, hugging him tightly and it made something to Hyunjin’s heart. 

“Okay now Baby, we need to take care of a little problem…” Changbin snatches Felix from him, throwing the boy on his shoulder, making him laugh loudly. 

It’s when he sees the both of them going into the bathroom that Hyunjin finally _understood_. And by the look that Seungmin gives him, it's been a long time since he wanted him to realize. 

“You get it?” The snarky comment makes Hyunjin even more white, he lets himself fall dramatically onto the floor. 

“I’m fucking in _love_ with Lee Felix and Seo Changbin!” If he throws a tantrum into the middle of the corridor once Seungmin claps his hands, no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Here comes a bit of HyunLix, hidden ChangLix and... Jinnie finally admit his love for his two boys uwu!
> 
> Thank you to have read it! Hope you liked it!
> 
> Love on you 💖


	7. Constellation

“If I ask you… and it’s just an _if_ , I can make out with your boyfriend, will you be mad?” 

Changbin chokes loudly on his lunch, gripping the table and coughing a lot. Thanks to him it's Chan who's next to him, patting his back and giving him a glass of water. 

If it was one of the other boys they would have let him die. Except Felix. But his boyfriend is with his soulmate, in another adventure of chasing bad guys. So imagine his surprise to hear Hyunjin asking him this question. 

“I’m sorry?” He needs to take a lot of water to calm down and to be able to croak out something coherent. “I mean… I would be surprised, like _now_. But not mad.” 

Hyunjin only nods dumbly, looking at the wall. No one other than him seems surprised. Seungmin just rolls up his eyes, going back to snuggle against Jeongin while Minho snorts. Chan only smiles knowingly. Their Hwang Prince turns his eyes again on Changbin, harboring the same expression as before.

“So, if I ask you… and it’s just an _if_ , I can make you with your boyfriend, will you let me do it?” 

Changbin chokes again, laughing at the same time, not able to cope up with his friend and his weird questions. 

🌟 ✨ 🌟🌟 ✨ 🌟

Changbin is stroking Felix's back. His boyfriend is on his lap, face hiding in his neck and almost asleep. They're waiting in another room for their friends to finish their classes. Changbin always knows which classes were available. 

The dark-haired boy is writing into his lyrics book smiling to himself and suddenly snort, remembering the lunch period. It makes Felix move his head, looking up to his boyfriend. Changbin does his best but he just couldn’t stop himself from cooing at the younger. His sleepy face is just the cutest. 

“Why did you just snort Baby?” Changbin smiles, stroking his boyfriend's hair fondly.

“Jinnie asked me if he could make out with you.” He should have recorded his boyfriend's reaction because he suddenly opens his eyes in big, his cheeks turning pink.

“Wh-What? Really?” When Changbin nods, Felix nibbles his lips. “And… what did you tell him?”

“Well, first he asked me if I would be mad. I told him no. Then if I’ll let him do it. And I just answered that _you_ need to be okay before anything.” His boyfriend cheeks turn even pinker if it's even possible.

“You're the best boyfriend ever.” Felix let out a dreamy sigh, before pecking his lips and smile. “Well, if he could make out with you too, it would be good.” 

“Oooh Lee Felix. Are you subtly implying that we should all make out?” Changbin arches a brow, with a smirk, appreciating the pink glow on the constellation of Felix’s face. 

“I’m implying a whole relationship here, Seo Changbin…” Felix wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, making them even closer. “I think it could work. We're already pretty whipped for each other.” 

“Don’t look at me like this or I will not contain myself.” Changbin grips a bit too harshly his boyfriend’s hips, having difficulties to control himself when Felix is too close. “And I agree with you, we just need him to be ready.” 

“I agree once more… but…” Felix catches Changbin’s upper lip with his teeth. “Who said I wanted you to _contain_ yourself?” 

It's the last thing Changbin needed, growling loudly and catching his boyfriend into a hot and hard kiss, ravishing those beautiful lips. He stands abruptly, having caught his boyfriend by his thighs, making him sit on the table. 

Felix is gripping his hair, answering with the same passion to his kiss. They stopped one second, before Felix gripps his hair more tightly and brought him to his lips again. 

🌟 ✨ 🌟🌟 ✨ 🌟

Hyunjin makes his way on the corridor, bringing himself to the class where they wait when the others have classes. He hums a song he has in mind, his hands in his pockets. 

Once he's in front of the class, he opens it with his hips, smiling when he sees Changbin sitting on a table, Felix on another one. He arches a brow when the younger smiles at him, having his beautiful legs crossed, his famous cat hoodie on his head, lips… red. He gulps a bit at the view. 

“Hey, Jinnie.” Changbin smiles at him, putting aside his lyrics book. 

Hyunjin waves at him and puts his bag aside, turning his face to Felix. His boy smiles softly at him, these hazel orbs having a kind of mischievous glint. 

“Starlight…” Hyunjin gulps never used to this name. It gives him shivers. “I heard that you wanted to make out with me?” 

“You told him?!” Hyunjin is bright red now, looking in betrayal at Changbin who only gave him a long laugh. 

“Of course, I did.” Hyunjin pouts, sending a glance to Felix, not knowing what to say, so he just nods curtly. 

“Well… what are you waiting to show me?” 

Hyunjin's breath gets caught into his throat, looking at a very seductive Felix. His brow is a bit arched, a beautiful smirk on his mouth and his eyes are so luring right now. 

He's so damn attractive. Hyunjin’s body seems to obey Felix's voice, moving to him and stopping once he’s in front of the boy, who's still sitting on the table. 

Felix sends him a long look, before sighing. “Starlight. I let this into your hands… I will not for-”

Hyunjin doesn’t wait, opening these perfect legs, founding his way between them. It's warm here, and he wonders how much warmer it _could_ be, before wrapping a hand behind his neck and smashing their lips into something lustful. 

He likes to make his kiss seductive, luring, _breathless_. He never had control before, people always make him bend and obey. Even Changbin.

But with Felix it's different, everything is different. He feels those baby hands grip his waist, making him go closer. Hyunjin has a hard time controlling himself. He wants more, so much more. And Felix is letting him do it, letting him take the control. 

He lets his tongue meet his twin, playing a seductive dance between them, making Felix lay on the table. They're glued to each other, chest against chest, Felix legs caging his hips. 

It went like this for a long moment. Every time that they needed to stop the kiss, one of them was bringing their lips against the other. Until Hyunjin needed to stop because he just wanted to _eat_ the boy. 

Felix is just _so_ beautiful and perfect under him, chest moving slowly, breathless, pink cheeks showing his freckles, lips red, swollen and glossy, eyes full of desire. Hyunjin is shaking at the sight, how can someone be this beautiful?

“Gosh you're so… ethereal. “ Changbin talks for him, Hyunjin never once forgets that he's here. 

He even asks himself if Changbin is loving them making out. By the way, Changbin's eyes are dark, he must have _loved_ it. 

“Your turn.” Says slowly Felix, looking at the both of them. He slowly detached his legs from Hyunjin’s hips, looking even more sinful like this. “Wanna see the both of you kissing…”

Well, who is he to deny his constellation’s wishes? 

🌟 ✨ 🌟🌟 ✨ 🌟

The three of them are in front of the school, all of their friends home now. They didn’t even occur that one of them must have caught them. Changbin and Felix are holding hands, Felix a bit sleepy since all of their tiring making out. 

Hyunjin doesn’t know what to do, or what to say right now. It was just an experience? A one-time thing? His mind is overworking and he could feel a not so loved pressure on his chest. 

It stops once he feels a warm hand stroking his cheek, his eyes meeting his favorite galaxy, full of stardust and explosion of sparkles.

“Starlight, what is going inside your beautiful mind?” His heart melts at the softness of Felix. The boy is always here when he needs it. And every time he's able to make him talk and feel protected. 

“What are we? I’m stressed right now, I don’t want things to go awkward…” Changbin curses, stroking softly his back. 

Felix's gaze softens even more and he could swear tears were going to appear into his own eyes. Felix has this way to make him so emotive. 

“I’m sorry Starlight, we should have waited before making you kiss us. But you were so beautiful, I couldn’t wait…” His hand strokes so softly his cheek. “Binnie and I love you, Jinnie. And we don’t want this to be a one-time thing, you're more than that. You know it? You deserve happiness, you deserve to be loved and to know how precious and important you're. Now, if you agree, if you're up too, willing to let us love you… and show you what real love is, it will be a pleasure to have you as a boyfriend Hyunjin.”

He never felt something so deep, never felt so overwhelmed in a good way. Right now, under those beautiful sparkles and shining eyes, he feels important, loved, precious. He feels like he matters, really matters for people. 

He knows very well that he's in tears right now, because he couldn’t see Felix well. And also because Changbin is wiping the tears from his eyes. No one is putting pressure on him, and it feels so good. 

He needs a lot of time to stop crying and to be able to see again. Felix's gaze is still soft and loving. His hands have moved to his hair, stroking gently his dark locks. 

“It’s late, Love.” Changbin whispers, looking with gentleness at Hyunjin, stroking his hand. “We're going to bring you to your home, you okay?”

Hyunjin nods, letting them gently move him. They all know it’s way too soon for him to talk or to say something. They know him. He's so damn lucky right now. What did he do to deserve people like this in his life? 

Once they're in front of his house, Changbin hugs him and whispers into his ear how much he means to them and that his answer will not change anything between them. 

If he wants to talk about it, it will not be a problem. And Hyunjin nods, feeling safe enough. It’s only in the softness of his mattress and room that he calls Seungmin. 

🌟 ✨ 🌟🌟 ✨ 🌟

Felix let a long yawn escape from his beautiful lips. He melts a bit more into his warm black fur coat closing a bit his eyes. He leans on his locker, ready to fall asleep again. 

He's on the phone with his noona until late and he didn’t have enough sleep. But he feels content and happy. He didn’t even open his eyes when a warm body collided with him. 

He recognizes perfectly his soulmate and he allows Jisung to melt into his body. Felix's face falls on his neck and he could swear he falls asleep right away. 

He didn’t even register his other friends, both him and Jisung are in their world, or more into their dreamland. It’s only when someone clears his throat more than once that Jisung moves his face.

“What do you want Jinnie?” Jisung whines, eyes furrow, not liking when people disturb his soulmate time with Felix. 

“To confess, so move from _my_ future boyfriend.” It works because Jisung squeals, Felix opens his eyes in confusion, suddenly wide awake and he falls on the beautiful face of Hyunjin. 

“Since I know you my life has turned upside down. I never felt like this with someone… you brought a new universe with you. And I think I’m ready to be a part of what we could be with Binnie… I want the two of you, if you still want me. I want to love you, I want to cherish you, I want to be the one who will make your bad memories less painful…” Felix holds his breath, catching the storm of emotions into those brown eyes. “I want to be sincere, honest, to cry and to laugh with the both of you. I want to be happy, I want to be myself… and I want to make you happy. To be the origin of your smile… I want to be the reason why your beautiful eyes sparkle Lix…”

Felix bites his lips smiling, a ton of unshed tears in his eyes. He caught up the wet gaze of his boyfriend who seems to have got a confession before.

He opens his arms, confused once Hyunjin shakes his head. He’s even more confused once he gets a tiny and shiny crown from his bag, holding it in his hands. 

“You're a star. I want to make you shine. And like Ji told people, you're a princess… and I want to make people understand you are my princess…” Felix laughs loudly at this, smiling brightly, his eyes shining with adoration and happiness, nodding. 

“I'm your princess then.” Hyunjin hurries to put the crown on his head, smiling softly, cheeks red. 

Felix is even softer for this cute boy and couldn’t stop to take his cheeks in his hands, planting a loving kiss onto those sweet lips. 

🌟 ✨ 🌟🌟 ✨ 🌟

Felix walks proudly on the corridor of their high school, head high, holding the hands of his boyfriends with a big smile. Jisung is right ahead of them, pushing people on his way. 

“Bitches, bow to your powerful threesome!” Changbin smacks him, shouting that it’s not a threesome but a throuple. 

“Lixie.” 

“Hum?” 

“If I'm your Starlight, you're my Constellation.” 

Hyunjin will always remember this moment until his last breath. 

Because here, in this corridor full of people, Lee Felix turns to him, and he smiles. He smiles like he never did, and in those beautiful orbs, it's not a constellation anymore. 

It's a cosmos of stars, an explosion of sparkle, a vast milky way, and it's directed at him.

_Hwang Hyunjin brings his own stars into Lee Felix's eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the end of Starlight!  
> This story is really special for me, I really loved to write it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I really love Stray Kids and their relationships, I especially love Felix a lot but it's not a surprise to anyone lol
> 
> Special thank to my lovely Soulmate, who gives me strenght every day of my life and without who nothing of this could happened. I really wish for all of you to found your soulmate, because it's wonderful. I love her a lot and she's the best enthusiast of Badass Sparkly Lee Felix!
> 
> Thank you to all of those who read this story, I hope you had a good time! 
> 
> Love on you guys 💖


End file.
